UNBELIEVABLE
by diana19
Summary: Brody goes to Rachel's Wedding. Please read better than the summary. rated M for future chapters.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, this is my first one shot, please be kind.**

_**UNBELIEVABLE**_

Brody couldn't believe he was here, dress in his best tux not a hair out of place all around looking incredible, and attending Rachel's wedding reception , when he receive the invitation he almost threw it out. He couldn't believe that she actually had the thought to invite him after the way things had ended on his last year at NYADA. He admits it he was an idiot for letting her go they had dated on and off for 2 years and now she was a married woman. As he enter the ballroom where the reception was taking place he could only admire the taste not just anyone got married in New York's CAPITALE, everything was decorated in splashes of gold, red and black, he knew that gold was Rachel's color and black had become a favorite of hers in NYADA, and even if it was a strange combination it actually work it scream Rachel all over. He made his way to the bar he was too late for the ceremony itself, to be honest he wasn't even going to attend this wedding, how do you watch the one that got away get married to another man, and not just anyone but…. His train of though was interrupted as someone bump into him to get to the bar.

"Sorry dude" the man that had bump into him murmured, more like slur. As Brody look at the man he though he recognize him. He approaches the bar, order a whisky and look at the man, he was dress all in black like he was going to a funeral instead of a wedding, and he could understand that. As the bartender passed him his drink he look at the amber liquid and though of the reason he was here he had an audition and he got cut out early the story of his life and the reason that he and Rachel were never meant to be together.

He had been stupid letting his pride get in the way of his relationship but he just couldn't get over the fact that she was a star and he was just chorus.

It started when she got the leading part in the school play and she was only a freshman, then when they started dating and she started getting more roles and more activities than him it started to pisses him off but what finally got to him was when people started to say there goes Rachel's boyfriend, he wasn't a prop, and Rachel bless her heart tried she really did but she is a star and stars are meant to shine, it just so happens that she completely blinded his little spark.

As he took a sip of his drink he heard the commotion the newly wedded couple had just come in and everyone was applauding, he turned around to at least get a glimpse of the bride.

And there she was beautiful a smile that put the chandeliers in the room to shame and the groom wasn't to be left out he look like he just won the lottery and in a way Brody though he did.

"Look at them disgusting" the guy next to him said spilling his drink when he pointed with his hand at the couple. As Brody look at him with confusion in his eyes the guy just kept talking like seeing the couple just open the flow.

"You think she's happy she's just kidding herself, he couldn't make anyone happy that selfish prick. He broke her heart so many times and still she forgives him and even marries the ASS" he finish and as he look at his glass and saw it empty he turn to Brody and ask for another drink from the bartender.

"You from her side or his" the man ask looking at Brody very closely like drunks tend to do.

Brody move away from the stench of alcohol in the man's breath.

"You could say the brides, but we haven't spoken in years and the only time that I see her is when she is acting or in the paper I was surprise when I got the invitation" Brody didn't know why he told him all that, maybe because the guy was drunk or maybe because he need to feel that he wasn't the only one that didn't want to see Rachel married.

"Probably it was that asshole idea; god knows he loves to parade around like he is the best"

As the man continue to talk he kept getting more agitated and loud people where starting to look over and whisper, as the man was about to stand up saying something about showing Rachel who she really love, a man came rushing towards them.

"Finn you have to calm down you know that after that stint you pull on the ceremony you're lucky you weren't thrown out" the man said in a hurried voice.

Ahhh Finn that's why he look familiar he was Rachel's boyfriend when he met her. Finn grunted at those words and turn to him "can you believe it, I got up when the minister ask if there was any one that had a reason for them not to marry" he laugh as he said this, Brody just look at him astonish, "and Rachel let you live, I'm surprise" Brody said sincerely if there one thing he knew was that you never interrupt Rachel specially today the other man was right he was lucky not just to be here but to be breathing.

As the other man look at him "who the heck are you, and how do you know Rachel?" the other man said given him what he assume was a scary look.

"hi, I'm Brody" he didn't even get to finish talking when he saw Rachel walking towards them with a sweet smile on her face but a glint in her eyes that said she was going to kill someone.

"We're fucked here she comes you better have spare underwear Finn because she is going to rip you a new one" the other man told Finn, who actually look scare he had gone white as paper and he was slightly shaking.

"I'm not afraid of her, Puck. I will show her who she really loves" As he said this he started to get up a little shaky and still looking more afraid than anything else.

Just as Rachel was 10 paces away, her daddy H, if Brody remembers correctly stops her and said something that got her attention and she walks with him back to the guests.

Puck gave a sign of relief as Finn look down and sat back on the high chair of the bar.

"Noah you have to get him out of here" said Leroy coming behind Puck, it had been a long time since Brody had seen Rachel's dads.

"Of course Mr. Berry" said puck as he took Finn by one arm Finn pull it out. "I'm not going anywhere until I speak to Rachel" as he said this words Finn got right up with determination.

Leroy just look at him, he had never liked Finn "Listen to me and listen carefully Finn, you almost ruin my daughter's wedding I will not let you do what you did in high school how you manipulated her, I thank god every day that she was able to get away from you, and if you don't leave right now what do you think her new husband is going to do" he finish off by looking at Finn with as much disdain as he could.

"I'm not afraid of than pansy" Finn said with less courage than he actually felt.

"Come on man we all know you are terrify lest just get you to a nice bed and after some rest then will talk" Puck said to Finn like he was a 2 years old.

"I'm not going any…." But the words died in his throat as he saw Rachel heading again they're way.

And as she approach he let Puck guide him away. Once they were out of sight Leroy turn to Brody, he look at him for a moment like trying to remember.

"Oh, Brody so nice of you to come" and then he look at him again with hard eyes "you don't have the same agenda as Finn do you, because if you do I will have to ask you to leave" Leroy said glaring Brody down.

"No, no I just came to see with my own eyes that she is even more out of my reach" Brody said putting his arms up in surrender.

"Good I would hate..." he didn't get to finish as Rachel touch his arm from behind.

"Dad where's Finn?" she ask looking around. "His gone sweet pea, what did your Daddy want?" he ask all innocent.

"Dad stop trying to distract me, you know that what he did was unacceptable, I should just let…" she cut her self-off as she saw Brody.

"Brody I though you wouldn't come" she gave him a warm smile than melted his insides.

"Yeah I wasn't going to come I had an audition" he started to say while rubbing the back of his neck in a nerves manner.

"I'm glad you did, my husband has been saying how much he wants to meet you" she got this glow in her eyes when she said husband. "Can you believe it dad I'm married and I have a husband did you ever think this day would come" she look at Leroy with this dreamy look in her eyes "If it was up to me sweet pea you would still be in the house playing dress up with your toys".

"No worries Leroy we will come see you, and she can play dress up, to remind you of those times" said a new voice that Brody knew too well he had heard it enough times over the years had at one point though he could compete against him. As Brody look on as Rachel turn to him and gave him a hard look.

"Husband you didn't have anything to do with my daddy distracting me while Noah took Finn away." She said pocking him with her finger in the chest.

"I love hearing you say Husband as much as I like calling you my wife" he said looking at Rachel like she was the only person in the world.

Rachel didn't back down but her posture relax. The man continues seeing that his wife was expecting more of an answer. "Now why would you think that I had something to do with that wife, I am completely innocent" he said with a smile, that Brody though look like the cat that ate the canary.

"You dear husband, are anything but innocent, and you do understand that at some point I will need to talk to him" she said putting her hands behind his neck as his arms circle her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" and with that he gave her a kiss on the noise and turn to Leroy and Brody. "How rude of you Wife not to introduce me to your friend" he said giving Rachel an amuse look as he tuck her into his side.

"The great Jesse St. James doesn't need any introductions everyone knows your name and if they don't they will soon, isn't that right dear husband" Rachel said in a mocking voice.

Jesse just looks at her and whisper something in her ear that had her giggling and blushing at the same time.

"Jesse St. James, Rachel's husband" he said to Brody with what appear to be a honest smile and extended his hand out to him, Brody just look on surprise not just that Rachel had married Jesse but the way he could just calm her down, she didn't blow up in his face for distracting her, she just smile.

He got out of his though and shock Jesse's hand "Brody Weston, I'm an old friend of Rachel's"

This put an even bigger smile on Jesse's face "ahh yes I have heard a lot about you, I have been wanting to meet you since Rachel and I reconnected" Jesse told him looking him up and down, like he was assessing him, frankly Brody didn't like it and he understood now what Finn had said about the guy thinking he was better than everyone else, the look in his eyes just said it all.

"Sweetie, there you are" Said Kurt as he came to the little group. "sorry everyone but I have to take the bride away she needs to change" said Kurt as he took one of Rachel's arms and pull, she look at Jesse with puppy dog eyes and gave him a kiss "come on, you can have him all to yourself later but right now is my time" said Kurt rolling his eyes "I thought I was the bride and this is my wedding if you don't remember" she said to Kurt while putting her hands on her hips, Kurt gave a little laugh and made like he was wiping a tear from his eyes "really, come darling you now this is my show you knew what you sing up for when you hired me as your wedding planner" Kurt said looking at his nails, like it wasn't important, Rachel open her mouth to retort to Kurt but Jesse beat her to it "Darling go with him the oaf is gone and we can enjoy our reception" he said given her a lingering kiss, then he turn to Kurt "And don't think I don't know that you where salivating at the thought of planning this wedding" Kurt turn a little red at this and just pull Rachel along "Come on bride lets go before I make you a widow" Rachel just laugh knowing that this was the way Jesse and Kurt interacted, they had a very good friendship NOW, because back in high school she didn't want to even remember that. So with one last lingering look she let Kurt take her away.

Brody just look on as Kurt took her away, she look like an angel he had never seen Rachel so beautiful, she was glowing, he had heard the term but she was actually glowing, he just couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"Beautiful isn't she" Jesse said giving him again an assessing look.

Brody didn't know what to say, he had been caught by Rachel's new husband looking at her in a manner that wasn't friendly.

"I will leave you gentlemen to talk, it was nice seen you Brody and Jesse we will talk later" Leroy said as he walk away saying something about finding his husband for a dance.

As Brody focus on Jesse he couldn't help but be a little intimidate.

"So Rachel told me you wanted to meet me, I have no idea why" Brody though that getting straight to the point was better.

Jesse looked at him with a smirk

"Yes, I wanted to thank you" he said while sitting next to Brody on the bar.

"Thank me, for what?" what the heck was this guy talking about.

At this Jesse laugh a little, was he out of his mind Brody though.

"I wanted to thank you because without you it would have been harder to get Rachel back" Jesse explains to him.

"What do you mean?" Brody still didn't understand.

"You see there are certain things in life that are inevitable, for example Rachel singing don't Cry for me Argentina to a sold out crow, or me in Giants in the Sky, Which has already happen. Rachel and I were meant to be, in high school it wasn't the right time, I understood, after the whole NY fiasco, that for her and I to be together she needed to be out of Ohio."

Brody was still lost Rachel had said very little about her previous boyfriends other than Finn, so he wasn't following. "If that is true why didn't you approach her when she got to NYADA, why didn't you enrolled I heard they accepted you and you turned them down, you could have been a freshman along with Rachel it would have been easier to get her"

Jesse looks at him and smiles "Yes it would have but I had already been there to pick up the pieces Finnbicel had left behind and that didn't end well. No I need Rachel to realize not only that she didn't want the oaf but that the person that she wanted had to have her same ambitions, interest, likes. Basically be like her." Jesse explains like he was a small child.

As comprehension dawn on Brody, he look at Jesse and all of the suddenly he got it. "So you let Rachel discover life without you that could have back fire on you, what if she never broke up with Finn or me?"

Jesse laugh at him, like he had made the funniest joke "It was only a matter of time before she broke up with the oaf, and don't get me wrong she had to be the one to brake that relationship, I knew that being in New York surrounded by people just like her would make her realize that Finn would never fit in he would never like the same things, would never understand the demands of the stage." While he finishes saying this he turns to look Brody in the eyes.

"And you, I knew you were temporary, no offence but the minute I saw you two together I knew it wouldn't last she is a star and although you have talent it doesn't even come close to what Rachel and I have, you would have always been Rachel's boy and not her equal"

Brody was astonish "you sound like a puppet master, like you plan everything"

Jesse look at him with a look he couldn't describe "And who says I didn't, do you really think that it was the oaf idea to let Rachel go to NYADA when she was ready to forfeit a year for him , some well place words here and there and Rachel was off to NYADA. I always get what I want, and in this case I had more to lose because I don't just want Rachel I love her, I would give up everything if she ask me to, can you say the same" Jesse told him as he got up.

"ooo, just one last piece of advice, move on, because if there is one thing certain is that I will never let her go, I will do everything in my power to make her happy and feel loved, but I will not let anyone get in my way, and before you even think about, yes Rachel is aware of everything I have done, we don't have any secrets between us, so have a nice life being in the sidelines because lest face it you are a small fish in a big pond, and Rachel and I are the big fish" with this Jesse turned away and rejoined his new wife as she came out with her second outfit of the night.

Brody was left speechless, he couldn't believe everything that he had heard, but he understood why Jesse had told him all that, it was to let him know that there was no limits to what he could do to keep Rachel, and as he look at the couple in their first dance it didn't seem like Rachel care, she had never look at him the way she looked at Jesse hell she had never look at Finn or his Pictures in this adoring loving the moon shines from his eye kind of way.

As he drank the last of his Whiskey he realize that Jesse was right they were inevitable, they were two of a kind, in his mind there was no doubt that the same speech he just receive many other women had receive it courtesy of Rachel, they were so alike it was a little scary, and as he saw then dancing the new power couple of Broadway he wishes them well, and with that he left the reception.

**Please Reviews, let me know what you think. Depending on this I will post other one shot's regarding the wedding and reception. **


End file.
